


The Snow Day

by LadyAndith



Series: The Snow Day Universe [1]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Illness, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, ill with the cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAndith/pseuds/LadyAndith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a modern AU, about our fav couple, Edith and Anthony; please review and be kind. Thank you. TTFN</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: This story is just a one shot and it steamed from all this bad snowy weather and i have just recovered from a cold as well, it is set in a modern AU, i do not own these characters, they belong to Julian Fellows; Edith and Anthony are meant to be together, the rating starts off a bit fluffy but hots up towards the middle and end. I hope you enjoy and please review.  
> TTFN.XX

“Darling!” 

Anthony had just walked in through the front door, his hill walking boots and the north face jacket covered in snow; he removed his gloves and woolen hat not before he put down his groceries bags and laptop bag on the floor next to the front door, and then closes the door behind him, he then removed his jacket as well, he wondering were on earth his wonderful wife could be in their little nest “their home,” he thought.

“Darling!, Darling!, Edith? I decided to come home early from the university cause the snow got worst and the heating packed up, Darling!, were are you?”

As he searched their home for her, the last room he checked was their bedroom, as he thought she wouldn’t be in there as it was about two thirty in the afternoon or just after, but when he opened the door he saw that the curtains where still drawn and the room was in darkness, but he could just see her figure laying in their bed with her back towards to door, so he walked over to her side of their bed and gently sat on the edge of their bed next to her, he then turned on her bedside lamp, he saw at once that her nose was red, swollen, running and her skin was pale and clammy to look at, she had clearly caught the cold he had just recovered from and also the tale, tale signs of all the used paper tissues all around her; she sensed his present next to her on the bed and she started to stir as she had been sleeping, she gave him a weak sleepy smile, when he stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers and leaned in and kissed her on her cheek, she started to cough and swallowed with difficulty.

“Pickle, i presume you caught my cold, i so sorry that you caught the bloody thing, why didn’t you call or text me, i would have come home earlier?”

She said but her voice did not sound like hers, “It’s only a cold, Pooh, (which had become a pet name for him as he always liked honey on his toast and in his porridge, just like winnie the pooh, his pet name for her as she likes pickled onion crisps, but they only used them when they where on their own or they were sick) and don’t apologize for something i was going to catch anyway; Oh, god i sound like Linda Blair from The Exorcist” 

He started to laugh at her joke and replied “I wouldn’t have said that but maybe a frog or toad.” he teased and she started to chuckle and then started to cough again and Anthony could see the pain in her cough

“Aww, sorry pickle, i didn’t mean to cause you pain, i know, to make it up to you, i’ll make you some homemade soup, run you a bath with that radox eucalyptus bath salts and olbas bubble bath, which doe’s work, i’ll change the bed linen while your doing that and then i will give you a back massage or read to you until you fall asleep or both if you wish?”

“That sounds lovely, i mean every bit of that sounds wonderful, you are such a marvelous and thoughtful husband, not many men would suggest to do that for their wife’s; so what kind of soup are you planning on making.”

“Chicken broth and with some crusty bread, doe’s that sound nice or i could make something else?”

“Chicken broth and the crusty bread, sounds great.” she started to move to get out of bed and he started to stop her but she said “Anthony, i have been in bed all day, all i want to do is spend some time with you, i’ll sit on the sofa while your in the kitchen making our soup, ok.”

So with that he pulled back the duvet and lifted her out of their bed and carried her to the living room, and lightly placed her on their big cosy sofa and then he kissed her on the forehead, he put the blanket that normally lay on the back of the sofa over her body, she always admired how strong he was, when he lifted or carried her anywhere.

He had made his way out of the room in order to collect the grocery bags he had left at the front door and quickly returned to the open plan kitchen and started to search for his special soup pan, “Have you seen my pan, darling? ah!, here it is, typical right at the back of the bottom cupboard,” he pulls out the pan and put’s it on the hob and started to make the soup.

“So, why are you home so early, darling, is it because the snow had gotten worst?” Edith asked

“Bingo, i didn’t want to get stranded, in the middle of nowhere, so i cancelled all the rest of my classes.”

“Won’t you get in to trouble, doing that?”

“Who’s going to give me into trouble, i’m head of the department; the only person who would, would be the dean and all he can do is give me a lecture, but it was his decision anyway to close the uni as the heating packed up.”

He had started to cut up the vegetables and Edith just sat and looked at her husband, as she thought, how good looking he was with his slightly curled blonde hair, crystal blue eyes and him being so tall, over six feet and him being lean but strong, she especially loved the feel of his strong but gentle hands on her naked body; as he continued on his task, the conversation continued, with Edith suddenly looking very happy and said “Pooh, i have something to tell you,”

“What is it you have to tell me; it isn’t bad news i hope?”

“No, it isn’t bad news it’s wonderful news; it’s about cousin Isobel, i’m actually quite surprised that you don’t already know, after all Richard is suppose to be one of you closest friends.”

“What, that he finally popped the question and asked Isobel to marry him and she accepted him,” Anthony popped a bit of fresh carrot in his mouth and smiled at his shocked wife and then continued “look Dr. Richard Clarkson is one of my closest friends, who do you think he spoke to about it, he wanted my opinion on the subject.”

“So, what did you say to him?”

“I said, if he didn’t ask her to marry him, he would live to regret it and that he would be a damned fool, if he let her just slip through his fingers; how, who told you?”

“Why Mary of course, she texted me earlier on and she also told me that Sybil is expecting again.”

“Again!, how many is that now, number five or six?, we should rub her and Tom’s feet for luck.” he said through a laugh

“You know perfectly well that this would be number four and the only reason that they are having so many is because they want to have a boy and haven’t had one yet, so fingers crossed that this time; Oh! Mary also asked if we could look after the boys next weekend, as Mary and Matthew are going away for a romantic weekend, i said it was ok, is that alright?”

“More like a dirty weekend and why wouldn’t it be alright?, we love having the little beans up to stay with us and why can’t your parents look after them?.” 

“Their busy, Oh! Pooh, you know that Mary hate’s when you call the boys, your little beans.”

He gave her a mischievous smile and a little laugh before turning to his wife and saying “Pickle, why do you think i like calling them that? it’s because she hate’s it so much, the only reason why, is to get a rise out of her, call it a bit of payback for the why she treated you when you two where younger, for always getting her way, call me petty; anyway sybil doesn’t mind when i call her brood my little sprouts and if you’ll remember it was the kids that started, calling me the jolly giant.”

Edith just smiled as it was still to sore to laugh and said “Well, you’ll remember the reason why they started called you that, it was your on fault, as you read Jack and the beanstalk to them and they thought because you are so tall, you must be a giant, but they did say, you were not like the one from the book as you were to nice.”

Anthony just chuckled at the thought of what his nieces and nephews thought of him.

“Did you manage to finish your article, last night?”

“Yes, i e-mailed it last night” then she gave a feed up sigh and Anthony heard it and asked 

“What’s wrong, is it your editor, what’s his name again?”

“Michael Bloody Gregson, he is such and arsehole, he thinks what ever spouts out of his mouth is pure gold, where in fact it’s utter shite, i’m thinking about quitting and going freelance, you know he made a pass at me and before you say anything, i dealt with it in my own why, he thought i was going to let him kiss me and i kneed him in the groin, so i don’t think he will be doing that any time soon, i think he got the message; don’t you”

Anthony nodded and winced at the thought of getting a knee to the groin and said “Remind me never to piss you off.” and they both started to laugh, well he laughed but she just smiled 

 

~ § ~

 

Anthony’s soup was simmering away, so Anthony was clearing the mess away, he had created and said to Edith that he was going to start to run her bath and disappeared for about 15 minutes and returned to let her know that it was ready, so he lifted her again and carried her to the bathroom and placed her on the chair in the small warm room, 

When she looked around the room, every flat surface was covered with lit candles and her i-phone was playing her favorite music; (Eric Satie’s Gnossienne number 1) he started to undress her and she thought to herself, that she was a very lucky woman to be married to such a thoughtful and caring man, she then decided to reward him for his thoughtfulness with a passionate kiss, when the kiss ran deeper, he pulled her closer and then he started to grope at her, as he could never resist her when they where like this, she released a moan of pleasure and then he suddenly snapped back to reality as he then realized she was ill and probably not in the mood for what he was wanting to do.

“Darling, your towels and all-in-one is on the towel rail and i will go and change the bed and check on the soup, so if you need me just ring.” and he lifted up a little bell and gave it a slight ring and then replaced it back on the little table along with the remote control for the i-pod dock and a vase with some sunflowers (Edith’s favorites) and Edith smiled and with that he left her to enjoy her bath in their large roll-top bath; as she let the hot water sink into her skin and ease her aching muscles, she thought back to how they met, they had met though her father, as Anthony was and still is an old friend from university, he was invited to a party at her parents house and when they where introduced and shook hands, it was instant, it was like magic and fireworks all at once and it was like they had known each other all their life’s, as she or both of them would say it was love at first sight, not long after that they started to sleep with each other and that was fantastic and phenomenal, he really knew his way around her body and her with him and then about a couple of months after that, they got married, it was in the words of the world, a world wind romance, her father and granny weren’t thrilled about her getting married to a man old enough to be her father, but what could they do, nothing and it was her chose and after awhile they both came to realize that, Anthony made Edith very happy and vise versa; 

her mind drifted back to more lurid thoughts about her beautiful husband, she lifted her left hand out of the water and looked at the two beautiful rings on her ring finger, her engagement ring was his mothers engagement ring, well it was a family engagement ring; it was in the style of 1920’s and she just smiled and kissed them, she then place the hand back into the water, but then she lifted her right hand out of the water and looked at the tattoo on her wrist, she thought, it was lovely, an infinity symbol but sideways with a little A and a little E in the loops of it and then there’s two dates one above and one below, the one above was the date they met and the one below was the date they got married; as she dunk her head under the water to wet her hair, the vapors were doing wonders as they started to work and make her feel a lot better as her head cleared and she could breath through her nose.

Then she suddenly realized that she missed Anthony and wanted him so very much, so she then rang the little bell, he had supplied and a moment later he came in, smiled and perched himself on the bath and leaned in and pecked her on the lips and asked “yes pickle, what can i get you or do you want to get out and are you feeling better?”

“Yes, i am feeling a lot better, but no Pooh, i don’t want to get out and i don’t need anything, well i do want something, i want you to come and join me in the bath, please.”

He smiled again and said “I thought you would never ask.” and he started to undress, Edith watched him as though he was her prey, she loved watching him undress, but she loved undressing him herself to and she loved seeing him naked, she smiled inwardly as she noticed the matching tattoo on his right upper arm close to his shoulder, she leaned and moved forward to give him some room to get into the bath and to get him more comfortable and let him dunk his head under the water to wet his hair as well, then she leaned back on his muscular wet chest, he wrapped his strong arms about her waist and held her close, she rested her head on his chest and she could hear his heartbeat and steady breathing, she closed her eyes and just inhaled his very distinct smell of his aftershave and the smell of of his warm skin, as he got comfortable and leaned his head back against the towel he had placed there for Edith and let his mind wonder; 

He thought back on one particular night, he realized quite early on in their relationship that she could be quite the little tease or temptress, they were attending a family dinner party thrown in order to celebrate Mary and Matthew expecting their second child, Edith had decided to wear her little black wrap-around dress and leopard print platform heels, “her hooker heels” which she came to call them 

The dress tied at the side and when he untied it, he saw and was thrilled that she had decided to go commando, the only thing she was wearing was her hold-up black stockings which alway drove him crazy, he should have known she wasn’t wearing anything underneath as he could see her erected nipples straining against the jersey material of the dress, teasing him all night, he now had her home and in their bedroom pressed up against the door, kissing her soundly and their tongue’s played with each others, she was now kissing the hollow of his neck and with that he pressing his body against her’s, he could feel her nipples against his chest, as she scrambled to remove his suite jacket and shirt, he took her breasts in both of his hands and fondled them and then pressed them together so he could put both nipples in his mouth and licked, sucked, kissed and nibbled them, she throw her head back in pleasure, then he traveled down to her stomach and put his tongue into her bellybutton and she giggled, he descended further down licking and sucking her skin setting it ablaze, then he reached her folds and parted them with his fingers and by putting one of her legs over his shoulder and then slipped his tongue in and started to drink in her sweet nectar, he twirled his tongue around her clit, when he knew she was good and ready for him he moved back up her body and then latched himself on her lips again, she could taste herself on his mouth and tongue when their lips met, between panting breaths, she then reached for his trousers to liberate his extremely big and hard cock, which she took in hand and started to stroke him, he thought he was going to cum right there and then; 

he put his strong hands on her pert and firm bottom and lifted her up, she was still pressed against the door and moved her hands into his hair and wrapped her legs around his waist, their lips reconnected and she closed her eyes, he moved his left hand to the front of her groin and slipped his fingers into her folds, he loved her dipping wetness and heat, then he put his middle finger inside her and then slipped a second finger in and applied a little pressure to her clit with his thumb, she moan and now she thought she was going to cum all over his fingers, but she didn’t, she looked into his brilliant blue eyes and he looked into her big beautiful brown eyes, her mouth was now next to his ear and he could hear her breathing become ragged as was his, he also heard her say in his ear through hushed tones “Please, darling.” 

he replied in her ear, through shuddering breaths, as he nestled and kissed her neck he could smell her hair which always smelled of raspberries “What, sweetheart, what do you want from me?”

“Give it to me , i want your cock in me, NOW!” she said through a little strangled scream; he loved it when she talked to him like that, he didn’t need much incentive after that he removed his fingers and sucked her juices off of them and then trust his cock into her, 

she let out a long groan of satisfaction and him to, he started with long agonizing strokes and thrusts, then he returned his lips to hers, he could feel a fresh flood of moisture from her core and it swirled around his cock, with that he quickened his pace and thrusted deeper in her, she then opened her eyes at his ministrations and noticed their reflections in the tall free standing mirror in the corner of the room, she could see his firm bottom clench and released with every trust and with the sight of that she got lost in the sensations and then decided to put her hands on his bottom, to encourage him to go faster and harder and with that she could start to feel that familiar feeling that was slowly building in her and him; but she didn’t want to finish right now she wanted to prolong it, then she suddenly felt she was not contributing enough to their endeavor and unwrapped her legs from his waist and started to push him back, he reluctantly pulled back and stopped and said

“Darling, what’s wrong, i didn’t hurt you did i?” with concern in his eyes and on his face

“No, i just want to move to the mirror.” she said it with a smile on her face.

He let out a long and relieved sigh, as she moved, she removed her dress and shoes but left on her stockings, she moved to be in front of the mirror, she assumed a position on all four’s with her bottom facing the mirror she beckoned to him to kneel in front of her, she waited for him with batted breath, he then followed her, but first taking off his shoes, socks, trousers and boxers; now that he was knelt in front of her she took him in her mouth and sucked, licked, hummed and kissed, she flicked her tongue at the tip of his cock and then put one hand around his shaft and started to stoke him, then she shifted her hand and massage his balls for a while, then she removed her hand from his scrotum and he then saw where her hand ended up, in the reflection of the mirror, it was now playing with her own clit, he almost cum but didn’t, just as he was getting used to the sensations she was building up inside him, she stopped and turned swiftly on her knees so her bottom was now facing his cock and she spread her legs to let him get close to her, he smoothed his hands over her bottom and then they ended on her hips possessively and she gave a thrilled sigh, 

then he entered her again and he saw the expression on her face in the mirror when he did that, she bit her lip hard and all the colour drained from it, she started to rock back and forth and he matched her thrusts, he loved seeing his rock hard cock disappear into her and then out, he then noticed her breasts and how they were begging to be touched and fondled, so he put his hands just below her breasts so that her nipples would lightly tickle and graze his large hands with every thrust he was making, he then put his right middle finger back onto her clit and stroked but this time slightly harder, yet again he could feel more moisture flood from her core and they both quickened their pace, he put both strong hands on her shoulders to drive deeper in her and thrust harder, she dug her fingers into the plush deep carpet and she started to tremble into her multiple orgasms, all she could say, like a mantra “Anthony, harder, deeper, harder, deeper, harder, deeper ” until she screamed his name at the top of her lungs like it was her final breath. “ANTHONY...”

as she came to her senses she realized, that she was now on her fore arms and elbows and that he was not finished just yet, he was still pounding away, so she curled herself around to face him and reached out and massaged his balls again and also tightened her pelvic muscles around him, that’s when she could feel him cuming inside her and the fact that he screamed her name at the top of his lungs as well  
“EDITH....” when he did she had a little tremor as well, as she always found it so erotic and thrilling when he did, they collapsed in a heap on the floor all sweat, heavy breathing, laughing and tangled limbs, he was still inside her and she just reveled in it, their closeness, she knew when he had returned to her because he withdrew and started to kiss her along her back, he could only manage a couple of sentences 

“Wow! that was incredible, phenomenal, fantastic, beautiful, magnificent, erotic, dirty, indecent, decadent, lovely and down right filthy. i love you so much it hurts sometimes; do you want to get into bed?” as he kissed her bum cheeks

all she could do was nod as she had some how, lost the use of her voice for the moment, he stood up first and offered her his hand which she gladly accepted and they moved to their bed, she removed her stockings and got into bed, they nestled close to each other, then she suddenly found that her voice had returned and all she said was “I love you so much too, i’m so proud to be your wife and i will love you to my last breath, i’m so glad i started to do yoga, as it has come in handy especially for our sex life” they both started to laugh, and then they slowly succumb to sleep. 

as his mind came back to reality, by the music they were listening to, it was their first wedding dance song (Ray Noble and His orchestra, The Very Thought of You) he smiled at that; he picked up the soap and sponge and started to rub them together to make a thick lather.

“Shall i wash you.” he teased

“Mmmm... yes please.”

So with that he needed little encouragement and started to scrub her back, then to her neck, shoulders, arms, hands, stomach, part of her legs and then took great care in washing and then fondling her full firm pert breasts, when he did that she let out a satisfied 

“Mmmm...” and he knew he could go further, but decided not to, with that he put the sponge and soap down, he went and wash her hair and she loved when he did, as it always sent a thrill down her spine, he was firm but gentle, in turn she washed his hair and washed him and took great care to take her time in washing him, he then said 

“we should get out as the water is starting to get cold,” he whispered that gently in her ear, so not to startle her as she was now resting her head back on his wet chest and she moved forward to let him out of the bath and when she saw him all wet and soapy, the foam from the bubble bath slowly slide down his wonderful wet chest and onto his semi-hard cock and Edith noticed and smiled, he wrapped a towel around his waist to cover up and he caught her looking and said “did you get a good look and do you like what you see?”

she smiled again and said “Yes, mmm..maybe, i might need a second look just to make sure.” she teased, so he flashed at her and they both laughed, as her throat felt a lot better

she started to stand in the tub and he moved forward with her towel stretched out between his hands, he thought as he looked at her standing in the tub waiting for him, how much she looked like venus emerging from her clam shell, with her coppery hair on her head and down below, creamy smooth soft skin, divine pert firm breasts and bum, long legs and arms, flat tummy and what lay between her legs he could get lost in there forever; he wrapped the towel around her, he lifted her out of the tub and handed her, her other towel so she could wrap her hair into a turban, so he rub the bath sheet to dry her off and then he handed her her all-in-one, so she put it on and closed the poppers in on front of it; he finished drying himself off and put his bath robe on, he picked her up again and walked to the living room and he sat down on the sofa with her in his lap, she did not remove her hand from around his neck and she just nestled into his neck and got comfortable, he picked up her i-pad, but she tried to grab for it and slide out of his lap, but he managed to keep it out of her reach and he said “so, what don’t you want me to see on this” she looked slightly embarrassed and he tapped the screen to look at the cover of the book she had been reading and he was surprised to see it was Fifty Shades of Gray, he just looked at her and said “so what do you think of it, any good or rubbish.” he then put the blanket on her again

“It’s ok, once iv’e read it, i won’t read it again, it’s not Shakespeare, Austen, Dickens, Scott, Burns, Gaskell or any of the Bronte’s; i’d rather you read Sense and Sensibility to me, Colonel Brandon” and he laughed; Edith did doze off listening his soft velvety voice read one of her favorite novels. 

 

~ § ~

 

Edith stirred and found that Anthony was not in the room, she got up from the sofa and wrapped the blanket around her, she croaked his name “Anthony, Anthony, where are you, Pooh?” she shuffled through their home looking for him; she found him in their study on his laptop, she was standing in the doorway, she noticed that he had put some P.J’s, she coughed and he snapped his head up, got up from his chair and walked across the room and was by her side in an instanced and he put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her on the temple, she said “i woke up and you weren’t there, i wondered where you went to, although i should have known you’d be in here, you inner sanctum or is it your fortress of solitude?”

he chuckled at that, shrugged and said “Both, i was just finishing off some work and anyway you had fallen asleep, i didn’t want to disturb you, so i had a little tidy up, i’ve cleaned the bath and the soups ready, do you fancy some are you hungry?” he then turned them around and they headed back to the living room

“Yes, i am a little peckish, the soup smells wonderful, my tummy is rumbling and i’m famished, i haven’t had anything to eat all day.” 

she sat on the tall stool at the work top in their kitchen, he place two bowls, spoons and side plates, he then ladled the soup into the bowls and then he got out a sharp knife so he could cut the crusty bread he got that day earlier, as they started eating, Edith let out a little contented sigh and said “Mmmm... you always make the best soups, i have ever had.” and she leaned in and pecked him on the lips 

“How are you feeling now, any better” he asked 

“A little, well a lot, but my back, shoulder and neck are a bit sore, well achy.”

“Well, after this, i will carry you to our bedroom and lay you on our bed and give you a nice long massage, to try and ease your aching muscles.” as they finished their meal and Anthony cleaned the dishes, Edith just sat and watched him again as he went about his task, she thought back to when he got out the bath tub earlier, he looked like Adonis and how she so wanted to jump on him and screw his brains out right there and then, but she decided that when they were in bed and he’s giving her her massage, she knew he could never ever resist her, when they were in there.

So now that they were in their bedroom and on the bed, he straddled over her bottom and massaging her back and he had managed to get some rather naughty sounds out of her and in response she started quite purposely rubbing her bum against his groin, she could feel his cock getting hard and pressing against her bottom, then, when she heard him groan, she knew she had him right wear she wanted him, then she let out a groan as well and that was it; 

he couldn’t stand it anymore and moved off of her and pulled off the rest of her all-in-one and moved off of the bed to undressed himself quickly, while he was doing that, she turned leaned on her side and leaned her head on one of her hands, she just looked at her husband as he undressed, he turn and just stared at the most beautiful sight he had ever seen, then he saw that come hither look on her face and she beckoned to him to join her on the bed, he walked around the bed so he could be behind her, she was puzzled but then realized what he was doing, he got settled and started to kiss her at the base of her spine and slowly moved up which sent a shuddered with pleasure through her, she turned her head and kissed her on the lips, when her reached her lips and with that he put his hands on her breasts and knead them, he felt her nipples become hard at his touch, he kept one of his hands on her breast and then he moved the other down to her knee and lifted it, so that her legs were now apart, he slipped his hand up her thigh, painstakingly slow, she moaned loud with slight announce for his agonizingly slow pace, then he hut her target with his fingers and heard her breath catch at the back of throat, but he started to tease her by lightly caressing her clit, she continued to rub her bum against his now rock hard penis, it had settled between her bum cheeks, she had now slipped one of her hands behind her so she could take him in hand and gently stroked him, between panting kisses they moaned and groaned with pleasure, it was him that spoke first and said “I can’t stand it anymore, i want you so much and i have been trying to resist you since i came home.” 

“Never ever restrain yourself, Darling, if you want me have me and please have me, right now.”

He let out a guttural groan as to say come here and then he entered her, she let out a satisfied moan and she lifted her hand so it would settle at the back of his head, to draw his head closer, her fingers tangled in his hair and then grabbed a fist full of it, their lips reconnected and with that he quickened his pace, he still had his fingers on her now wet clit, he gave a couple more thrusts before she let out a huff and with that huff he knew she wanted to change position and he was clad to change position, he withdrew, move out of the way so she could turn to lay on her back and let her legs fall apart, he re-entered her and she claimed his bottom in her hands, then he latch onto her nipples and sucked hard, as he was doing this he made eye contact with her and she was spellbound by his eyes, he had one and hand on one breast, the other one behind her knee to lift it up higher, in order to trust deeper into her and his mouth still on her breast, flicking her nipple with his tongue and she got lost in the sensations he was creating inside her, she got so lost that she started to cum and tightened around his penis and then he started to tremble as well, she felt him explode inside her 

As they both came to their senses and got settled under the duvet, with his head on her shoulder and chest, she lightly combed her fingers through the back of his hair; she whispered to him softly so not to startle him

“Darling, that was wonderful as alway, but i have something to tell you, i’m pregnant dear” she smiled at him and he looked at her amazed then kissed her passionately and said

“How, i mean i know how, how long, i... mean... how many weeks and when did you find out, have you told anyone.”

“Yesterday, the doctor confirmed and it’s been about three to four weeks, NO!, i wanted you to be the first to know.”

“I can’t tell you how happy i am and this has been one of the best snow days i have ever had, sweetheart.” he said to her with a huge smile on his face

“Well, it’s been a fantastic snow day for me too because i got you all to myself and all my fantasies, wishes and dreams came true.”

They both drifted of to sleep.

The End


End file.
